The present invention relates generally to power control circuits and more particularly to a specific type of switch power control arrangement which is adapted for operation on relatively high AC voltage and a specific condition responsive, low voltage control circuit which is especially suitable for use with this control arrangement.
There are many different ways of controlling AC power presently available in the marketplace. These different ways have varying advantages and disadvantages relative to one another, depending upon their intended use. Many include circuits which are condition responsive, that is, their operation depends upon the state of a particular condition being monitored, such as temperature, and it is most probable that many of these circuits are capable of operating a high and/or low voltage.
As will be seen hereinafter, the present invention is directed to a particular power control arrangement including an output switch which is adapted to operate on relatively high AC voltage to switch during selected half cycles of the AC volatage and a condition responsive circuit which is provide for controlling the switch and which operates on relatively low voltage. The various advantages of this particular arrangement, generally, and the control circuit specifically will be discussed hereinafter. For the moment, it suffices to say that this control arrangement including its control circuit has a number of distinct advantages and yet it is uncomplicated in design and reliable in use, as will become apparent hereinafter.